User talk:Tramien/Sunrise
I think you can use some constructive criticism :) Assuming you mean "neighborhood" with districts, perhaps you could cut down a bit on the number of districts? Settlements of comparable size, such as East Hills, tend to only have one neighborhood. Also, I'm slightly concerned about the lay-out of your map. There might be some problems converting it to wikicode. For the rest, keep working on it; the base looks great. I especially like the Jewish reference, 'cause Jews are currently slightly underrepresented in Lovia :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:04, September 16, 2012 (UTC) : I don't know how large one neighbourhood should be, but for example in the most-recently added neighbourhood (Granita Lakes) there will be only 300 people. Tramien (talk) 20:54, September 16, 2012 (UTC) : And about the Jewish population. To the right-bottom of the City Hall, there is an unnamed red square, which will be a synagogue. --Tramien (talk) 21:02, September 16, 2012 (UTC) I think it looks great, but the name is a tad unrealistic. Perhaps simply "Dusk"? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:11, September 17, 2012 (UTC) : Maybe... The name isn't unrealistic, because, for example, in Russia some activities of winter olympics will occur in a village, which name translated to English would mean "Red meadow". : ::Agreed, but the addition of "town" reduces the realism. In addition, that sort of thing is much less common in English. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:41, September 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Anyway: it should be Sunrise Town (with capital T). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 03:10, September 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::@TimeMaster: We can remove "town" part. :::::@Ooswesthoesbes: I'm not English, and I learn this language only 4 years. I didn't know that. Mistakes are humane :D --Tramien (talk) 12:45, September 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::::No problem; we're here to help you :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:48, September 18, 2012 (UTC) "Dusk" sounds good to me, but in the Etymology section you can see why did I choose this name for the city. There are 2 reasons, because no one is sure of how older cities got their names. And it is a thing that I wanted this town to be similar to others. Although until the page will be finished, we can change the name of this place. --Tramien (talk) 12:23, September 17, 2012 (UTC) I think the town needs some famous people... Could someone help me out with that?? --Tramien (talk) 12:45, September 18, 2012 (UTC) *Cools Robinson (jazz musician, songwriter and singer) - born in Noble City *Dieter Most (soccer player) - born in Sunrise Town *... The list is incomplete. Wabba The I (talk) 17:14, September 18, 2012 (UTC) I'm back! Hey, I'm back. I couldn't contribute this page, because my pc was broken (I notified that for you to know, that I didn't leave this wiki ;) ). Wish to contribute soon, when I'll have more time to do it. Lots of love :D Tramien 19:52 2012 October, 20 (UTC) : You know considering you put lots of love I don't know quite how to respond but WELCOME BACK! :L Hoffmann KunarianTALK 18:54, October 20, 2012 (UTC) ::: Ummm... haha. I tried to write that as a short letter. --Tramien (talk) 14:58, October 23, 2012 (UTC)